The Ultimate Plot Device
by Sheo Darren
Summary: Do you know why the Second Impact never happened in the Street Fighter world? See for yourself the power of 'The Ultimate Plot Device' (also known as "Akuma Saves The World")! Read and review!


**The Ultimate Plot Device**

**(a.k.a. Akuma Saves The World)**

**  
A Street Fighter/Evangelion Crossover Fan Fiction**

**(not to mention an Akuma –or Gouki, however purists prefer it– homage)**

**  
Written by Sheo Darren**

**Conceived by Sho Tsuzuku and Sheo Darren**

**  
**

**  
September 14, 2000**

**  
**Antarctica: A hostile domain of endless winter and grinding ice, but not lifeless. Unseen is the eternal drama that unfolds all around the seemingly blasted wasteland. Beneath the waves, pods of killer whales stalk their huge cousins. Upon the frozen rocks, microbes feast upon hardy lichens. In the striking sky flies predatory birds. Hunter and hunted, predator and prey, hidden by the dark blue sea or by their natural camouflage, the battle called life does and will go on despite us.

In the deepest pocket of ice lay a being that was very much alive.

It was older than the world, older than humankind. Indeed, men were descended from it, an ancestry so distant and ancient and now forgotten. Tiny, embryonic, it did not look like it had power of any sort. But it was a potential planet-killer. It could easily destroy the world by merely waking up, such was its power.

It is the original Human, the First Angel: Adam.

It sleeps in peace, undisturbed, untouchable, utterly alone.

Until now…

**  
**There was a brief flicker in the air. The kabatic winds that had been ravaging the landscape for a week now stilled to a hush, as if they sensed a coming change– or frightened out of their wits by a coming horror.

In the land that no living human had ever walked before–

–was a man.

A man clad in a black karate _gi_ with sinister insignia drawn with blood; a muscular man who stood beyond the cold, for within him burned a vicious maelstrom of destructive energy that could never be sated, save by death; a formidable killer, with hair the color of hellfire and the face of a demon; a man who was no mere man.

Akuma growled.

"I sense a great power here. Perhaps the possessor of this power is a worthy foe…"

He glared around him. His heightened senses told him that the power source was just in front of him. But he could see no one around him. Was this a joke?

Then he looked down and spotted it: Adam, still fast asleep in its harmless embryo form.

For a long while, Akuma stared at the comatose Angel. Then his brows furrowed sharply.

"To have such great power, but be utterly unable to use it…" He had expected a worthwhile challenge here. But he had been disappointed. And Akuma was not one to be safely disappointed.

Evil eyes burst into flame as _Satsui No Hadou_, the Waves of Rage, overcame the dark warrior. "You wasted my time. And as such, prepare to die by my hands!"

**  
** "Newsflash! NASA satellites had just detected a significant explosion at Antarctica! A special scientific expedition has just been dispatched in order to investigate the mysterious flash of light and energy in the deepest part of the continent. Stay tuned for more…"

**  
**The Professor in charge of the expedition grumbled as he stared at the massive crater where Adam had lain less than a week ago.

"Well?" his companion asked impatiently.

"Our coming here was a waste. There is nothing left of it."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. Nothing at all, can't you see for yourself? It was disintegrated by whatever caused that explosion." Privately, the man was worrying about their safety. That thing that killed Adam might still be around. Also, he had to inform his bosses that their plans to save humankind would utterly fail now.

_Keel Lorenz is not going to like this…_

To top off his problems, his daughter (who utterly hated him) was glaring daggers at him.

"And you took me all the way here for nothing? Nice going, _Dad_."

Katsuragi Misato angrily stomped away.

Her father grimaced, even as his team replaced a massive crimson prong back into its armored container.

"Well, it could have been worse…"

**  
**Not far away, Akuma glowered.

**  
**And that was how the world and humankind was saved from the Second and Third Impacts, Hideaki Anno insanity and Misato picking on underage kids. Amen.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
The End **


End file.
